


The Warmest Hello

by Bmxtthxw



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Listen i wanted a happy au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmxtthxw/pseuds/Bmxtthxw
Summary: According to the American Secret Service records, Curt Mega died in 2011 after an unfortunate mission gone wrong.Cynthia Houston walks into her office in July of 2015 to find a folder on her desk, signed in a very familiar handwriting.
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega & Tatiana Slozhno, Cynthia Houston & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	The Warmest Hello

A flash, a bang, a thud. Getting the fuck out of there. That had been enough for them at the time. Granted, that did also include technically going rogue (though, really, hadn’t Curt already gone rogue the moment he’d stepped into that gala?) and hiding out for a while, but it was better than the alternative.

It was assumed Curt Mega died on that mission. There had been no sign of him afterwards aside from a discharged bullet. If the security footage from the building went missing, Susan didn’t bother to tell Cynthia. The assumption could live on. And it did live on, for at least several years.

By 2015, Cynthia had decided that any chance of Mega simply pulling a disappearing act after going rogue was gone. Curt Mega was truly dead. July of 2015 proved her wrong and she wanted nothing more than to find the bastard and kill him herself.

July first of 2015, Cynthia Houston walked into her office to find a new folder on her desk, signed by handwriting she’d know anywhere.  _ Been meaning to catch up. Hope you don’t mind it this way. - CM _ Cynthia was going to murder him. A moment more of anger was allowed before she calmed down and opened the folder.

Inside was a series of pictures. The first was just of Curt, a selfie of him at what must’ve been a party of some sort. Glitter was on his face and a brighter grin than she had seen on him since Owen had died. The next picture showed the source of the grin, that damn Brit kissing Curt, a rainbow painted on his cheek paired with glitter that was likely from Curt. It didn’t take an idiot to figure out that the party Curt was at was a pride parade. The third was clearly Curt and Owen with two girls sitting on their shoulders (Cynthia vaguely recognized the red head and she was almost sure the blonde was Barbara), each pair kissing their respective partners. The last was all four of them with someone Cynthia only knew as the Informant, all of them looking beyond happy. 

Last in the folder was a note. Handwritten in a slight mess she knew to be Curt with light comments in the margins that she could only guess were from Owen.

_ Sorry to tell you like this. Both the gay thing and the whole “We’re not actually dead” thing. I just -  _ It was scratched out by Owen’s writing to say  _ we  _ instead- _ figured I’d be less likely to be shot at if I revealed it in a picture instead. Would’ve told you earlier, but don’t ask don’t tell wasn’t repealed until after we faked my death and by then it would have been awkward to say anything. Wish I could say I was coming back, but-- we’re happy doing our own thing now. _

_ See you around, Cynthia _

_ CM + OC (soon to be CMC and OCM) _

Those bastards. If she hadn’t been so happy for them, she might’ve killed them. If the security footage of Curt putting the notes there that morning went missing, well… Susan didn’t bother to tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading. The dates are kind of picked on purpose (Don't Ask Don't Tell was repealed in late 2011, I imagine the whole confrontation happening in the summer of 2011. Gay marriage was legalized June 26, 2015 in the US (it was 2014 for the UK) so I decided to have the pictures show up a few days later). Comments are welcome. Love y'all.


End file.
